SailorMoon: Not The True Story
by kye davis
Summary: Serena's writing a fanfic abot herself! It's a little fanfic I wrote months ago and posted on mediaminer.org...


SailorMoon: Not The True Story  
  
  
Episode 1-A Different Begining  
  
  
Serena stopped writing and thought for a moment."How do I start the first episode of my fanfic about me?" she wondered outloud. Serena looked around her room hoping for insperation. Sailor Scout posters covered her walls, and video games, and action figures covered the floor.  
Serena got up from her bed, and standing on clothes, she started pacing. "Oh! I know! I'll start with the day I found out I was Sailor Moon!" She thought back to the first day of the school year, picked up her pencil, and started writing.  
I woke in the darkness, looked at my alarm clock, and went back to bed.  
Serena stopped writing, "Maybe I wont start then" and she crossed off what she wrote. "I'll start later." and she started writing again.  
"Thunk! Thunk!" I opened my eyes and saw my teacher standing in front of me, apparently she had been hitting me in the head with yesterdays math test that I failed.  
Just then the bell rang and class ended. As people start to leave I went to close my math book and found it was wet. "OH NO! I WAS DROOLING" I thought to myself.  
"Maybe I won't start with that. It is a fanfic, maybe I can make it up!" Serena thought for a few moments. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, the handle slowly jingled as the door was trying to be opened, then "Serena! Serena!" came a voice outside the door. Serena looked over at it. "I'm writing a fanfic, not a horror novel." she said in a quivering voice. Slowly the door creaked open a crack, then it flung open, a personn jumped in and yelled "BOO!!!!". "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!" Serena yelled at the top of her lungs. When she had finally calmed down, Serena looked to see who scared her. In front of her was a little girl with pink hair and Serena's hair style.(If you watch the show, which I'm sure you do, you'll know what it looks like)  
"Reenie! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" The pinked haired girl just stared up at her without saying a word, and after a few moments said "What did I do?!" Serena red with frustration said "YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUTTA ME!!!" "You shoud've seen your face! It was hilarious!" "Shut up! Get out!" "Well, at least I'm not writing a fanfic about myself." Reenie picked up Serena notebook and read outloud. "I woke in darkness, looked at my alarm clock and went back to." Serena tried to grab her notebook from Reenie, but didn't get it. "HA! You fell asleep in class! On the first day of school! You drooled in your math book" "I said GET OUT!" Serena snapped at Reenie and her notebook out of Reenies hands. Reenie got up and headed for the door, as she left she mumbled just loud enough for Serena to hear "Ditzy Moron!", then she slammed the door and left.  
Serena jumped back on her bed. She just lay there on her stomach, holding her pillow under her chin, thinking. "Maybe Reenis right and I an a ditzy moron. No! What does she know anyhow? She's just a spoiled brat! I wonder what Darien would think of my fanfic. Ah, Darien." With that last thought Serena picked up her notebook, turned to a new page, and started to write.  
Sailor Moon- A Story Written By A Huge Fan  
Episode 1  
Suddenly Serena stopped writing. "OH, NO!" She threw her notebook under her bed, rushed out the door, and when Reenie tried to ask her what she was doing, she told her it was an emergency. Serena ran down the stairs, into the kitchen, picked up the phone, and started to dial a phone number. Reenie was watching from the doorway terrified. Finally when the person on the other line pick up, Serena said "Yes, I'd like a large cheese pizza and a coke." Reenie left the room mumbling and scoffing at Serena.  
  
After Serena had finished her pizza and soda, she took her notebook out from under her bed, and started to write.  
" Moon Prisom Power " after three seconds I was completely transformed, with three words "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" the enemy was moon dust, Sailor Moon saves the day!!!  
"There! Perfect! I love it! I'm a genuis!" Serena was extreamly pleased with herself.(Somehow...I find it lame) "Just wait till Darien sees it!"  
  
The End! ^_^ 


End file.
